


Floraison

by oumathurman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more character tags as more people pop up in the story, Rating May Change, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumathurman/pseuds/oumathurman
Summary: Widowmaker wakes up in the Watchpoint Gibraltar infirmary, unsure of who she is and how she got there. As she slowly remembers her past and befriends the members of Overwatch, she moves forward and learns to forgive herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this even though the summary sounds clunky, heh. This is one of my first stories in a long time so I hope it doesn't sound terribly rusty? Let me know if you find any errors, and I hope you enjoy the story!

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

The close sound of a clock was the first thing Amelie noticed when she finally came to. The blindingly white room hurt her eyes, still sensitive from days of sleep. She scanned the room--vaguely familiar, though she couldn't put a name or location to it. It resembled an infirmary, although a rather messy one. It lacked a lot of proper equipment and looked as if it'd been put together in a hurry. She tried to get up from her hospital bed but immediately decided against it as her head started pounding. Clutching her head in pain, she decided just sitting up would be best (she felt less vulnerable this way.)

A blonde woman was sitting at a desk near the bed, brow furrowed as she stared menacingly at a stack of papers like they had personally insulted her. She tapped her pen on the desk, a quirk that reminded Amelie of someone, but she didn't know who. "Where... am I?" A scratchy voice spoke. Amelie didn't even realize that it had been her own voice until the woman turned to face her, eyes a bit wide with surprise.

"Oh! You're finally awake, a lot of us worried you would never wake up. Your injuries were... severe, to say the least." The woman's voice had a light Swiss accent. She hurried over to Amelie's side, picking up a clipboard and a form of some sort on her way. She settled down in a chair near the infirmary bed and took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm herself. Her hands shook the tiniest bit.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions to assess your current state of mind, alright? Then I can answer your questions. You may not know the answers to some of the questions, but please just answer to the best of your ability." The words had a very routine feeling to them, like the woman had said them many times before. Amelie nodded, figuring that being compliant would be her best chance of getting some answers.

"Good! The first question is what is your name?"

"I don't... know."

A worried look crossed the woman's feature for a split second but vanished as quick as it appeared. She scribbled something down on the form. "I see, let's move onto the next question. Do you have any family members or close relatives?"

Amelie almost fell out of the bed as a splitting headache suddenly manifested. She clutched her head once again and pulled her knees up to her chest in a fetal position. The woman reached out a hand as if to comfort her, but retracted it and only offered a sympathetic look. Amelie saw the tall silhouette of a figure in her mind and quickly closed her eyes, trying to shut it out, willing it to go away.

The woman once again wrote something down on the paper. "We can just skip past that question for now." She tried to awkwardly pat Amelie's arm in a comforting manner, but she flinched away from her touch. The woman looked a bit sad but nodded her head slightly in understanding. "You seem rattled from that question, and I doubt you'll be able to answer any of the other questions, so we will stop here. Thank you for cooperating!" She smiled tiredly at Amelie.

"So, what is my 'state of mind,' as you put it?" Amelie's tone was sharper than she intended it to be, and it seemed to cut into the doctor. She winced at Amelie's words, but continued on.

"It seems from how you answered that you are suffering from extreme amnesia. I would give you a more official diagnosis, but I feel that you are most likely a... special case. I will try my best to help you however." She nodded formally at Amelie. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I do. Do you... do you know my name?"

The woman frowned slightly. "I feel that you should find that out on your own. You went by more than one name, I would like to see which one you remember." Her words had a weight to them, like she had phrased then extremely carefully and the slightest mistake would be a disaster.

Amelie returned the frown, her eyes narrowing into a slight glare. "I see."

The woman seemed to not notice Amelie's reproachful response. "I have a question for you, actually. Another one. Do you remember my name?"

"An... Anne?"

She stifled a smile. "That guess is closer than I expected it to b-"

"Angela... It's Angela."

The woman was surprised until she noticed that Amelie's eyes were focused on a photograph that sat on the desk, 'Angela and Fareeha, Paris, 20xx' written on it in lipstick. She smiled tensely. "Aren't you observant."

Amelie only nodded in response, her eyes flickering to Angela for a brief second and then settling on her own hands. They were bruised and scarred, and her left arm was connected to an IV, but she was more concerned as to why her skin was... purple. A dusty purple. Her eyes widened in shock. Human hands weren't supposed to be purple.

"Ah, you're most likely wondering why your skin is purple yes? Put your hand on your heartbeat."

Amelie obeyed, delicately laying a hand against her chest, and wincing when she found that a heartbeat did not register under her palm, nothing where her heart should have beated.

"You see, due to your heart not having much of a pulse, your skin turned to this blue-purple color, or at least that's my best guess as to what happened."

"Why wouldn't my heart have a pulse? I'm human aren't I?"

Angela looked visibly uncomfortable. "Yes, you are human. You really don't remember anything do you?"

Amelie glared at Angela once again. "Why can't you just tell me 'what happened?' Why does my own name and past have to be a secret to me? Just tell me!" Her voice had a slightly hysterical sound to it.

"I swear that I'm doing everything for your own sake. If I answered all of your questions, it would be too much for you to handle. You have to figure it out for yourself. It will all come back to you eventually, I promise. I'll help you." Angela had a surprising amount of patience, Amelie expected her to have snapped, but she didn't.

"...Fine. When do I get to leave this bed?"

Angela sighed. "Well, I suppose whenever you're able to walk. Suddenly getting on your feet when you've been asleep for a while isn't exactly a goo-"

She was interrupted by Amelie getting out of the bed, taking a few steps, and then collapsing. Angela offered Amelie her hand, still shaky. She refused to take it, and instead used the wall to pull herself up. She took a few more shaky steps, managing to stay on her feet this time.

"It seems your traini-" Angela quickly cut herself off and smiled embarrassingly. "I was planning to have you do some physical therapy to help you, but you might not even need it actually. Impressive." This time her smile seemed genuine.

"Am I allowed to leave this room?" Amelie was desperate to see what was outside of the infirmary, to learn more about her location.

Angela's smile faded. "I'm not so sure that would be a good idea..."

Amelie furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?" She spoke coldly.

"You just woke up from a short coma, it's not ideal for you to be moving around much. I'll try my best to arrange something, but for the moment it's best you stay here. I know you might be... lonely. If you'd like I could ask someone to keep you company?"

"You never answered my question. Where am I?"

"Oh! This is Watchpoint Gibraltar. It's a safe place, you won't be hurt here. There's no need to worry."

Amelie closed her eyes and nodded tiredly. "I understand. I don't see a reason to distrust you, so I guess I can stay here for now."

"Thank you! I'll try to find a way to let you safely walk around the base, I'll tell you as soon as I an answer." She looked as if she was going to say more, but there was a sudden beeping from some kind of device around her wrist. "Ah, it seems I am needed. I'll have to go now, I'm sorry." She pointed at a green button on the hospital bed's control panel. "If you ever need me, just press that. I'll try to check on you as often as possible."

Angela turned to go, but then quickly turned back around to face Amelie. "Oh, I almost forgot! Before I go, I need to give you something." She handed her a small, folded up note. "I think this was meant for you. At any rate, I'll be going now. Ciao!" She waved at Amelie before walking out of the infirmary.

Amelie opened the note curiously. The handwriting was messy and looked like it had been written quickly.

_"I hope you got to your destination safely. I'll be in touch soon. Be safe, araña."_


End file.
